


Told Ya I Could Do It

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [114]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, trans!peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Anonymous asked:I’m sorry but I really crave tony eating out trans peters over sensitive pussy until he’s sobbing
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [114]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033
Comments: 16
Kudos: 481





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: everyone’s experience is different. There is no wrong or right way to feel about your body if you’re trans. This is just one way a person can feel about their body during sex; it’s not the “right” or the “wrong” way to feel. That being said, in this fic, Peter uses the word ‘hole’ to describe his privates. If that’s going to be triggering for you, please don’t read this fic!!
> 
> Don’t make yourself uncomfortable just to read some of my work, okay? Ever. Love you guys, and stay safe <3

Peter shakes his head, smirking at Tony. “Nope. You won’t be able to.”

Tony cocks his eyebrow. “Is that a challenge, baby?”

Peter laughs and leans back against the couch. “No, I’m just being honest. I’ve been with a few people before, and only _one_ guy was able to make me cum and it took him _forever_. There’s no way you’ll be able to make me cum more than once.”

Tony laughs, standing up. “Challenge accepted, baby boy. I’m gonna show you a whole new _world_.”

Peter laughs and rolls his eyes, but he stands and takes Tony’s hand. They _had_ been taking things slow, as per Tony’s request. Something about not wanting to ‘fuck this one up’ or something. But then Peter had whined about how long it had been since he came, and Tony had jokingly said “I’ll make you cum so many times you cry.” Which lead to this.

This, being Peter laid bare on his back in Tony’s bed, squirming as he waits for Tony. “Well? Come on then, get inside me already.”

Tony’s eyebrow quirks up. “You think I’m gonna make you cum just by fucking you?”

Peter bites his lip, sitting up a bit. “I mean… yeah? Isn’t that how it’s supposed to go?”

Tony laughs softly, shaking his head. “No wonder those losers couldn’t make you cum, baby boy. They weren’t treating you right!”

Peter blushes, leaning back down. “How would you do it, then?”

Tony finally gets on the bed for this, crawling up to rest his elbows on either side of Peter’s hips.

“Um… Tony? What are you- oh my _god_!” Peter throws his head back, hands twisting into Tony’s hair and his thighs coming up to wrap around Tony’s ears.

Tony can’t help but laugh against Peter’s crotch, repeating the motion of his tongue flatly licking up Peter’s privates.

Peter whines above him, rutting his hips harder into Tony’s mouth. “Oh my _god_ , I didn’t—I knew people did this in porn but- _oh_ , you- keep doing that, oh my god!”

Tony pulls back just a bit—to much protest from his lover—and smiles up at him. “What do you want me to call this?” He asks, rubbing his thumb along Peter’s slit.

Peter shivers at the action; how did even _that_ feel so good? “My hole, just—fuck, do that again, it felt good!”

Tony nods, wrapping his arms around Peter’s hips and diving back in. Peter’s thighs are like earmuffs, which is sad for Tony’s ability to hear his pretty moans.

Tony sucks on Peter’s hole, pulling off with a pop before licking another long stripe up it with a flat tongue.

After teasing Peter for a few minutes, he finally decides to push his tongue inside, reaching as deep as he can without his jaw hurting.

Peter _screams_ , hips humping Tony’s face like he doesn’t even know he’s doing it. It’s beautiful, really.

Tony spends a little time wiggling his tongue around, just enjoying the taste of Peter for a bit. Then he starts moving his head back and forth, keeping his tongue still and letting his neck do all the work.

Peter has one hand curled tightly in Tony’s hair, and the other up to cover his own eyes as he moans and groans.

God, and he thought _sex_ felt good.

Tony hums and licks upward, wrapping his lips around the clit and sucking lightly.

It was like a switch was flipped inside of Peter.

One second, Peter is feeling great, his entire body on fire. And the next, he’s squirting _all over_ Tony’s chin.

He didn’t even know he _could_ do that.

Once his legs stop shaking—or, at least, stop shaking quite so bad—and his breathing is at least manageable, he opens his eyes to see Tony’s cocky smirk and dark eyes staring up at him.

“Fuck,” Peter says, smile splitting across his face.

Tony snickers, and looks at his watch. “I’m gonna take a wild guess and say ten minutes is a new record for you?”

Peter snorts, head falling back against the pillow and he looks at the ceiling. “Everything about that was new to me. And _awesome_.”

Tony hums proudly, and then he-

_Oh fuck._

Then he gets back to it, tongue licking all along Peter’s crotch to lick up all his cum and _fuck_ , if that isn’t hot.

“Tony—“

Tony licks inside his hole again, and this time his thumb rubs circle on Peter’s clit, and suddenly, Peter’s legs are shaking uncomfortably again.

“Tony!” He cries out, gasping and whining at the over sensitivity of it all.

Tony curls his tongue, and Peter is _gone_. He doesn’t cum _quite_ as hard as the first time, but it’s still intense and-

And oh god, Tony isn’t _stopping_ and-

And Peter sobs, unable to stop his hips from riding up against Tony’s tongue, head thrown back. He sobs and howls, legs shaking so much he feels like he can’t control them.

It feels so good, everything just kinda… stops existing, for a bit.

When he comes back to himself, Tony is hovering over him, a giant grin on his face. “Told ya I could do it.”

Peter snorts, and pulls Tony down to kiss him roughly. “Okay, you win. What’s your prize?”

Tony smiles sheepishly. “I uh… well… I _really_ enjoy oral… so um… you kinda already gave me my prize.”

Peter sits up, disbelieving. He laughs in surprise, shaking his head when he sees the messy sheets. “Well, I’ll be damned. That’s fucking flattering.”

Tony snorts and nuzzles Peter’s hair. “Come on, lets take a shower together. Then we can change the sheets after.”


	2. Show You A Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> So that trans!peter fic you just posted? I'm dead. This is my favorite (and personally, most accurate) representation of ftm sex that I've ever read. It hit me right in my feels and also made me incredibly horny and now I want someone to do do that with me! 😭 Definitely wouldn't mind if you expanded on this one. 😁 🔟🔟🔟🔟🔟 🙆♂️🙆♂️🙆♂️🙆♂️🙆♂️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I’m so fucking happy I did a good job!!! I’m ngl, I was a bit nervous to post it because I really didn’t want to hurt anyone. If there’s anything in specific you want feel free to ask, but here’s a small snippet from the same universe!

Peter whimpers, face buried in the sheets, ass up in the air despite his legs absolutely _shaking_.

Tony coos fondly, biting down on Peter’s asscheek hard enough to leave a mark. “Ready to tap out yet baby? I haven’t even gotten inside your sweet little hole yet, but you’re already so deliciously overwhelmed.”

Peter sobs, clenching the sheets even tighter. “You’ve made me cum twice already you _asshole_ , what did you think I was gonna be like?”

Tony tsks, smacking Peter’s asscheek. “That was rude, Angel.”

Peter whines again, spreading his hips even farther apart. “If you don’t Fuck me in the next ten seconds I’ll leave and find someone who will!” He cries out.

Tony laughs at the empty threat, but complies none the less. He lines himself up with Peter’s hole, pressing in slow but steady.

Peter whines, turning his face more into the pillows. “Oh my _god_ you’re so big. What the fuck.”

Tony snickers rubbing at Peter’s ass cheeks and letting him get used to the stretch. “I knew it. Those _little_ boys never could have made you feel as good as daddy makes you feel.”

Peter shivers, clenching around Tony’s cock. “Fuck. Move, move move move, fuck me!”

Tony pulls all the way back out before pushing back in. Finally, he sets a real rhythm and starts to fuck Peter into the mattress.

Peter whines loudly, chest neck and face pressing down into the mattress harshly with every thrust from Tony. “Daddy! My hole ‘s so wet for you daddy, don’t stop!”

Tony reaches around, rubbing at Peter’s clit as he continues to pound into his hole. “Come on honey, cum again for daddy. Squirt around daddy’s dick, be a good boy for me. Come on, cum!”

Peter screams into the pillows, legs giving out and he falls to the bed, humping against Tony’s hand and just taking getting fucked.

He whimpers softly, pulling away from the pillow to breath as he looks over his shoulder at Tony. “Oh my _god_ , daddy.”

Tony smirks and pulls out, tying off the condom and putting it in the trash can. “Told ya I would show you a good time.”

Peter rolls his eyes and turns over onto his back, legs still twitching uncontrollably. “Cuddle me right now daddy, I need cuddles.”

Tony snorts and does as he’s told. “Bossy little bottom.”

Peter grins, the little shit, and tucks himself against Tony. “And you know it.”


	3. Thank You For Taking Care of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets his period. It’s an especially bad one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: blood, dysphoria
> 
> Note: I’m a cis girl. This particular fic is based off of my own symptoms that I experience, and I added what I’ve heard people describe as their dysphoria into the mix.

Peter whines as his phone sends him the alert. His period is going to start soon.

He knew it was going to start soon anyway; his PMS has been extremely bad this time. Acne everywhere, insomnia, bloating; those are normal. He deals with that every single time, and he’s pretty used to it.

But right now? Hot flashes, back aches, hunger that is somehow also paired with terrible nausea, he’s so tired all the time even when he doesn’t do anything, and the _headaches_.

~

Peter is curled up on his side, not wanting to leave the bed for even a second.

He has three fans on him, and no blankets because he’s so _hot_. He’s running a small fever, and he’s nauseous again.

But also, he wants ice cream. Really bad.

Tony smiles sadly, coming in the room with the lights dimmed to 1%. Practically nothing for Tony, but still too much for Peter. “Hey baby boy, how are you feeling?”

Peter makes a noise that’s halfway between a dying cow and angry badger.

Tony makes a sympathetic noise in return. “I brought you three Advil. It should help with the pain and the fever both. I also got you some nausea pills, but I don’t know if they’ll help or not.”

Peter whines and takes them all, gulping down all the water. He whines when the water only makes his hunger even worse. “Candy?” Peter asks, voice shaky.

Tony smiles sadly and pets Peter’s hair. “I’m sorry honey, I really want you to eat some real food before you have sweets. I don’t want you to throw up.”

Peter, inexplicably, bursts into tears. He clings to Tony, pulling him into the bed with him. “I just want to sleep!” He cries.

Tony, definitely confused by this seemingly unrelated outburst, just shushes him and pets his hair, pulling him on top of his chest.

Peter sniffles and tries to get his tears under control. “I hate everything about this,” Peter whispers.

Tony feels his chest constrict; he wants to take this away from Peter so bad. “I know buddy, I know. Do you want to take a bath? It’ll help with your back…”

Peter shakes his head quickly. “Don’t wanna look. ‘S bad enough as it is.”

Tony nods sadly, feeling absolutely helpless. “Do you want your heating pad?”

Peter shakes his head, pulling off of Tony. “Too hot,” he whispers.

Tony curses himself internally, feeling even worse. “Okay, ice cream it is. I can’t stand you hurting this much.”

Peter whimpers and nods slowly. “Okay… ‘m sorry ‘m so… like this.”

Tony leans down and kisses his forehead. “No, honey. You’re hurting. You’re allowed to act like this when you’re hurting.”

Peter sniffs, pulling Tony down for a real kiss. “Thank you. I want strawberry ice cream please.”

Tony smiles fondly and kisses his boyfriend once more. “Yes sir, Mr. Parker. Right away.”

Peter manages a small giggle, but then whimpers and squeezes his eyes shut.

“Okay, I’ll be fast. I love you baby boy.”

Peter smiles despite the pain and waves at Tony. “Love you too.”

Tony sighs sadly and leaves to go buy ice cream. He wishes more than anything he could take this away from Peter… he hates seeing his boy in so much distress and pain.

But for right now, all he can do is buy him ice cream. So, he goes to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I actually joined this community is because I was obsessed with trans!Peter after homecoming came out. I haven’t written much of it lately, and it’s honestly nice to come back to it.


End file.
